


Key Lime Pies

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I'm surprised I made fluff, Lowkey a State of Mind AU, M/M, Oops, Patton has a pastry shop, Roman is an actor, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Roman comes into a pastry shop to order some key lime pies. There’s an unexpected outcome to this errand, though





	Key Lime Pies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggermoreliketiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/gifts).



> Warnings: None. I am shook.
> 
> Note: A fic written for @royallyanxious (: I hope you’ll enjoy this, cause fluff?? Who’s she?? (Also this lowkey turned into a State of Mind AU because I want my boys to be happy for once)

All his life, Virgil had the three small sentences written on his arm. They weren’t romantic, or sweet, or funny, like most of his peers’. But luckily, they weren’t crude and harsh, like some others. They were the first words his soulmate would say to him, and it was an order. For three key lime pies. The exact words were: _“Hi, I had a question. Is it possible to order eh… three key lime pies? I think that should be enough.”_ They were written in curvy letters on his forearm. That was all he knew about his soulmate. They would place an order for three key lime pies. Which would imply him working at some place that sold key lime pies.

Maybe that was why Patton offered him a job when he set up his own little pastry shop*. Maybe it was fait that made the man offer him the job. Maybe it was him trying to help fate a little. Virgil never knew – and he never bothered to ask either.

He gladly took the job, though. He had been trouble finding work after having been fired from his last job, and Patton’s offer couldn’t have come at a better time. Though the effects of this offer were that, with every customer that entered the shop, he would be on edge, closely listening to their words, hoping that they would be the one to utter those words on his arm. But no one ever did.

Then, one day, a guy came in. He was tall, with an air of confidence around him. His hair was dyed a bright shade of purple, and he rocked the look, along with bright red lipstick. It looked amazing on him, and Virgil just wished that he would have the confidence to pull off something like that without worrying about what others would be saying about him.

The customer grinned and walked to the counter. It wasn’t even noon, and the shop was still relatively quiet. As Virgil knew by now, the most people would come in in the afternoon, after having had some lunch.

“Hi, I had a question,” the guy started as he leaned against the counter a bit. Virgil’s heart stopped as he heard the first sentence that was written on his arm. Would this guy be his soulmate? Could he? “Is it possible to order eh… three key lime pies? I think that should be enough.”

Oh God. It _was_ him. His soulmate. Oh God.

Virgil nodded, pushing away his nerves and beating heart, keeping up the professional façade. “That- that should be poss- possible. Though, I need a deadline to… know if it’s manageable.”

The man’s smile widened and God, Virgil was so _gay_. This guy was absolutely gorgeous. He ran a hand through his purple locks and nodded.

“Right, right,” he responded. “Well, it won’t be for a few weeks. It’s just a little thing I want to get for the cast and crew of my next show for opening night. That’s… in a few months actually. I just… wanted to know for sure. I heard you had the best key lime pies, so… well…. I wanted to see if I could place and order. I’m sorry, I’m rambling, aren’t I? I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine,” Virgil said with a small chuckle. “With that- that time frame, it’s completely possible. I just need a name and date.”

“A date does sound great,” the customer commented with a wink.

Virgil tried to keep his cool as he reached for one of the papers on the side, to write down the details of the order. But this guy… he was so… there were no words to describe him, or the feeling he gave Virgil with every single word he uttered. There were no words.

“That’s… that’s not the date I meant,” he muttered softly, writing down the order. “Name?”

“Roman Lufé,” the other guy responded quickly, looking at the cashier.

“Lufé… sounds familiar,” Virgil mumbled, more to himself than to Roman, as he wrote down the name. “And when do you want the pies?”

“November 12th,” Roman said quickly. “And, if you don’t mind, I’d like to order a soulmate to go, please.”

Virgil finished writing and put the paper aside, making a mental note to tell Patton about it once he was done in the kitchen. Now, he just had to get himself to think of an answer that was just as smooth as Roman’s comments. How unfortunate that smooth comments were not exactly his forte.

“I’m afraid I can’t supply just yet,” he finally said, getting a small post-it note from a small cabinet. He picked up the pen and wrote down his phone number and his name. “But I will… make a note and if you are still interested, you can pick up your soulmate at three pm. It’s on the house.”

Roman chuckled as he took the note and studied it. “I think I can do that,” he concluded finally. “I need to run to make rehearsals, but I’ll see you later, Virgil.”

Virgil nodded as the actor left. He tried to suppress a smile at the way his name sounded when pronounced by Roman. It was so… _gorgeous_. He never loved hearing his name more.

With a sigh, Virgil grabbed the small note and walked over to the kitchen, seeing how Patton was doing with making the last cupcakes and pies. For now.

“You’ve got an order,” Virgil called as soon as he entered the small kitchen, seeing Patton had finished baking, and was now cleaning up his mess. “For November, though.”

Patton nodded and walked towards Virgil, taking the note from his hands. “Three key lime pies, huh?” he asked, giving Virgil a _look_. He obviously knew about the words on Virgil’s arm, and he suspected that this customer had been _the guy_. That would explain Virgil’s badly hidden grin.

“Yep,” the other nodded, popping his p.

“And he’s the one?”

“Sure is,” Virgil said excitedly. “He’s picking me up after work. I think he is, at least.”

“Aw, kiddo, that’s awesome!” Patton exclaimed, hastily hugging Virgil. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, Pat,” he mumbled, returning the hug. Then, he heard the soft bell, announcing that a customer had entered the store. Virgil looked up and released Patton from his hug. “I should go check that out.”

“You do that, kiddo,” Patton nodded. “I’ll clean up, and I will be right with you.”

“Gotcha,” the other said as he fingergunned his way out of the kitchen.

 

Just before Virgil’s shift ended, Roman entered the shop again, smiling at Virgil. Virgil returned the smile briefly, but quickly returned his attention to the customer before him. Roman got in line and patiently waited, shooting Virgil a cheeky smile every once in a while. Virgil just avoided his gaze as much as he could, as he felt a blush creeping up every time their eyes met.

“I’m here to pick up my soulmate,” Roman announced as he was up. Virgil chuckled and nodded.

“Almost ready, just give me a few moments to round off my things,” he said. “You can wait there, I’ll be right with you.” He gestured towards one of the small tables on the other side of the counter.

“Will do,” the actor nodded as he turned away. As he sat down, Virgil disappeared to the back. There were no customers for the moment, so he had just about enough time to change so one of the other employees could take over.

As he had changed, he walked to the front of the shop, where Roman was laughing at something on his phone. He looked so gorgeous like this, minding his own business. Virgil could not believe that this guy was his soulmate. He was probably the luckiest guy alive.

“Well… he said as he stopped next to the table Roman was sitting at. “Are you ready to go?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Roman nodded as he got up, putting his phone in his pocket. He, like the gentleman he was, offered Virgil an arm. “Shall we?”

Virgil smiled as he took the offered arm. “We shall.”


End file.
